Das Vinculum
Die Entdeckung von Überresten eines Borg-Schiffes wirkt sich auf Seven of Nines Persönlichkeit aus. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Nächtliche Fressattacke Seven of Nine steht in ihrem Borg-Alkoven. Sie scheint zu träumen und hört viele Stimmen. Da öffnet sie plötzlich die Augen und tritt heraus - der Regenerationszyklus ist nicht komplett. Sie läuft im Frachtraum umher und schaut seltsam. Sie scheint etwas zu suchen. Dann verlässt sie den Frachtraum und achtet darauf, dass sie niemand sieht. Sie geht ins Kasino und riecht dort an verschiedenem Essen, doch nichts scheint ihr zu schmecken, sie wirft es zu Boden. Doch dann riecht sie irgendetwas und reißt alle Türen auf, bis sie einige Keulen mit Fleisch gefunden hat, die sie dann verschlingt. Ihr Gesicht spiegelt sich in einer Scheibe, doch es ist nicht Seven, sondern ein Klingone, den man sieht. Akt I: Was tue ICH nur? Während der Morgenbesprechung zeigt Harry Kim den Offizieren ein Borgtrümmerfeld, das er entdeckt hat. Captain Kathryn Janeway meint, dass dieses über 100 Kilometer im Durchmesser hat. Der Captain beschließt einen großen Bogen darum zu machen, denn die Borg bergen manchmal ihre Trümmer und eine Begegnung will sie nicht riskieren. Als der Captain gerade die Besprechung beenden will, berichtet Neelix von einem weiteren Zwischenfall im Kasino. B'Elanna Torres wirft schmunzelnd ein, dass der Mitternachtsnascher wohl zurück ist. Er berichtet, dass die Keule eines kelaranischen Weißschwanzgnus, die für Fähnrich Rysons Geburtstag gedacht war, verschwunden ist. Neelix bittet strenger dagegen vorzugehen, da Tuvok keine Verdächtigen präsentieren kann. Tuvok fragt ironisch, ob er ein bewaffnetes Sicherheitsteam abstellen solle, aber Neelix hat nur im Sinn einige Schlösser für die Schranktüren zu replizieren. Dies wird ihm vom Captain genehmigt, der anschließend die Offiziere wegtreten lässt. thumb|Naomi beobachtet Seven um von ihr zu lernen Seven bewegt sich durch das Schiff und erledigt bestimmte Aufgaben. Naomi Wildman folgt ihr so unauffällig wie möglich. Immer wieder versteckt sie sich und beobachtet Seven. Naomi macht auch auf einem PADD Notizen. Als Naomi wieder um eine Ecke geht, stellt sich ihr Seven in den Weg und spricht sie an. Sie möchte die Absichten von Naomi wissen, die sie als Untereinheit von Fähnrich Samantha Wildman bezeichnet. Naomi stottert und bringt keinen Ton heraus, da dreht sich Seven um und will Meldung beim Captain machen. Naomi läuft ihr hinterher und versucht alles zu erklären. Sie sagt, dass sie sie nur beobachtet hat. Neelix hat ihr gesagt, dass die Borg alles mögliche tun um perfekt zu werden, und Naomi hat ebenfalls dieses Ziel, denn sie möchte Brückenassistentin des Captains werden. Seven weist sie darauf hin, dass es diesen Rang nicht gibt, doch Naomi meint - es gibt ihn noch nicht. Gemeinsam gehen die beiden ein Stück und Seven meint, dass sich viele Crewmitglieder an Naomi ein Vorbild nehmen könnten. Als Naomi sie aber bittet sie zu unterrichten, lehnt sie ab, da sie findet, ihre neokortikale Entwicklung sei noch unvollständig und ein paar Monate in einer Borg-Reifungskammer täten ihr gut. Naomi ist davon nicht begeistert. Seven will ihr gerade einen Vorschlag machen, als sie plötzlich verschiedene Stimmen hört und verstummt. Als sie sich wieder Naomi zuwendet, ist sie ganz verändert. Sie begrüßt sie nochmal und wirkt dabei sehr kindlich. Sie findet es langweilig und möchte etwas Lustiges machen. Erst schlägt sie vor schwimmen zu gehen, doch da Naomi das nicht alleine darf, spielen sie Kadis-kot. thumb|Naomi und Seven spielen Kadis-kot Während des Spieles erzählt Naomi von ihren Plänen, Brückenassistentin, Fähnrich, Lieutenant und schließlich Captain zu sein, wenn sie den Alpha-Quadranten erreichen. Seven gewinnt die erste Runde. Doch Seven erzählt von ihrem Leben, sie spricht von zwölf Brüdern, neun ältere und drei jüngere, mit denen sie dauernd Kadis-kot spielt und davon, dass sie die Borg hasst. Naomi ist darüber irritiert. Da wird Seven von B'Elanna Torres in den Maschinenraum gerufen und plötzlich ist sie wieder sie selbst und extrem irritiert über ihr hier sein und das Spiel. Leicht desorientiert verlässt sie Naomi und geht in den Maschinenraum. thumb|Seven wird zum Klingonen B'Elanna zeigt ihr im Maschinenraum ein Energiesignal, das sie auf einem der unteren Subraumbänder gefunden haben. Dieses scheint eine Borgsignatur zu haben. Seven erkennt darin eine Interlinkfrequenz der Borg. Diese vereinigt den Geist der Borg. Torres erkundigt sich, ob die Herkunft bestimmbar ist. Seven versucht daher die Herkunft zu bestimmen. B'Elanna fällt auf, dass Seven nicht gut aussieht und sagt ihr dies auch. Da erzählt Seven von ihrem kurzen Gedächtnisverlust und ihrer Desorientierung. B'Elanna schlägt vor, sie solle den Doktor aufsuchen, doch Seven meint, vielleicht erklärt diese Interlinkfrequenz so einiges. Da hört sie plötzlich wieder Stimmen und im Display spiegelt sich ein Klingone. Sie spricht B'Elanna auf klingonisch an und will wissen, aus welchem Haus sie kommt, und dann greift sie an und beginnt ein Paarungsritual. Torres meint zuerst, dass Tom Paris dies ausgeheckt hat, doch bald merkt sie, dass Seven es ernst meint. Torres wird in die Wange gebissen und ruft die Sicherheit. Dann bewaffnet sie sich mit einem Rohr. Seven stößt zwei Sicherheitsoffiziere weg und läuft davon. Chakotay meldet Janeway den Vorfall. Diese fragt ihn daraufhin, ob die beiden handgreiflich geworden sind. Von der Brücke aus wird sie mittels Kraftfeldern festgesetzt und Tuvok macht sich auf den Weg dorthin. Er findet Seven mit einem Phaser in der Hand vor. Sie sitzt auf dem Boden neben einem Sicherheitsoffizier, den sie niedergeschlagen hat und wirkt wie ein verängstiges Kind. Von Tuvok möchte sie wissen, ob sie böse gewesen ist. Tuvok fragt nach, wer sie ist und sie antwortet Maryl und will wissen, ob er Vulkanier ist. Tuvok deaktiviert die Kraftfelder, nimmt ihr den Phaser ab und da hört sie plötzlich wieder die Stimmen. Seven steht auf und stellt sich vor als Subaltern Lorot, ein Mitglied des vulkanischen Oberkommandos. Tuvok will Seven auf die Krankenstation eskortieren, da verändert sich schon wieder die Persönlichkeit und in Seven lebt ein Klingone auf. Er will Tuvok angreifen und da betäubt er sie mit dem Phaser. Akt II: Wer werde ICH? thumb|Ein Bild von Naomi Seven erwacht auf der Krankenstation - sie war zwei Stunden bewusstlos, wie ihr der Captain mitteilt. Sie berichtet dem Doktor und dem Captain von den vielen chaotischen Stimme die sie hört, zeitgleich, sieht sie nun auch Bilder von verschieden Personen in einem Borg-Kubus. Sie gehören zu verschiedenen Spezies und alle scheinen panisch zu sein. Da gerät auch Seven in Panik und der Doktor erhöht die Zufuhr eines kortikalen Hemmstoffes für die Neurotransmitter, da wird es stiller und die Stimmen hören auf. Der Captain sichert Seven nun zu, alles zu tun, damit es aufhört. Damit dies gelingt, bittet sie Seven um genauere Informationen, doch Seven kann sich nicht an den Vorfall erinnern, B'Elana angegriffen zu haben. Der Doktor zeigt anhand eines Scans der Gehirnmuster auf, dass sich 13 andere Muster neben ihrem eigenen manifestiert haben. Die Muster sind vulkanisch, terrellianisch, menschlich, klingonisch und teilweise nicht idenfizierbar. Er vermutet, dass es neurale Muster aus dem Borgkollektiv sind und sich eine Persönlichkeitsstörung gebildet hat. Er erläutert, dass diese Muster in das Hivebewusstsein intergriert und somit in ihren Kortikalimplantaten gespeichert waren und nun freigesetzt wurden. Seven fragt nach, ob man es korrigieren kann, aber der Doktor ist skeptisch. Der Doktor stellt fest, dass sie das Borgäquivalent einer multiplen Persönlichkeitsstörung entwickelt hat. Seven vermutet wieder, dass es mit der Interlinkfrequenz zu tun hat, die B'Elanna gefunden hat. Tuvok meint, dass der Ursprung vermutlich aus dem Borgtrümmerfeld stammt, dass sie heute morgen passierten. Da sich diese Frequenz im Subraum verteilt, können sie ihr nicht entkommen. Also gilt es sie an ihrem Ursprung zu eliminieren. Der Captain lässt Kurs auf das Trümmerfeld setzen. Der Doktor soll derweil Seven of Nine überwachen, falls weitere Persönlichkeiten erscheinen. Auf dem Weg zum Frachtraum kommt Neelix auf Seven zu und fragt, ob er als Moraloffizier ihr helfen kann. Er bietet ihr talaxianischen Tee an. Sie registriert seine Sorge, lehnt aber ab. Da gibt ihr Neelix noch ein Bild, das Naomi für sie gemalt hat. Seven betrachtete es und lässt Naomi ihren Dank ausrichten. Im Frachtraum stellt der Doktor fest, dass es Unterbrechungen in ihrer Regeneration gegeben hat. Seven ist sich dessen nicht bewusst. Sie findet auch eine Datei in ihren Aufzeichnungen. Sie ist schlafgewandelt. Es ist ein Logbucheintrag eines jungen weiblichen Fähnrichs namens Stone. Sie berichtet von ihrer ersten Horrorwoche im Weltraum unter Captain Blackwood. Seven bricht ab, sie kennt Blackwood - er wurde vor 13 Jahren auf der [[USS Tombaugh|USS Tombaugh]] assimiliert. Es sind auch noch andere Aufzeichnungen da, die der Doktor abspielt: Hi, rate mal, wer da ist. Ich weiß, ich habe versprochen, dir jeden Tag zu schreiben, aber das ist einfach nicht genug. Was hälst du von einmal am Morgen, wenn ich das Bewusstsein wiedererlange und einmal, wenn ich abends in Apathie falle. Dazwischen werde ich ununterbrochen an dich denken. Warte, ich habe eine bessere Idee. Wieso verlässt du nicht deinen Kreis und besuchst die Kolonie. Es würde dir hier... Jedoch kann Seven ihnen nur schwer zuhören. Sie beendet das Abspielen und der Doktor fragt, sie ob ihr das bekannt vorkommt. Allerdings meint Seven, dass sie dabei half Tausende zu assimilieren und sich nicht an jeden Namen erinnern könne. Der Doktor macht ihr Mut, denn es ist ein langer Weg von der Drohne zum Individuum. Dann ruft Chakotay Seven of Nine auf die Brücke, da sie sich dem Trümmerfeld nähern. thumb|Erster Versuch der Deaktivierung Die ''Voyager'' hat das Trümmerfeld erreicht und scannt dieses. Paris ortet keinerlei Raumschiffe in der Nähe und meint, dass sie die ersten seien. Sie begibt sich auf die Brücke. Harry Kim hat die Quelle des Signals gefunden und Seven klassifiziert es als Vinculum, der Zentraleinheit eines Borgschiffes. In einem Vinculum wird das Hive-Bewusstsein reguliert, erklärt sie. Dieses löscht individuelle Gedanken und verbindet die Individuen als Drohnen miteinander. Der Captain meint, das es also Ordnung ins Chaos bringe. Es scheint eine Fehlfunktion zu haben und bringt Chaos in die Ordnung. Das Vinculum scheint Seven als abtrünnige Drohne erkannt und deshalb Kontakt aufgenommen zu haben. Jedoch hat es eine Fehlfunktion und schickt ihr unsinnige Befehle. Um einen dauerhaften Schaden an Seven zu vermeiden, muss es deaktiviert werden. Zuerst ist der Captain nicht begeistert, den Kern eines Borgkubus an Bord holen zu müssen. Dafür bräuchte Seven allerdings einige Tage Zeit. Da die Gefahr besteht, dass weitere Borg-Schiffe eintreffen, empfiehlt sie das Vinculum an Bord zu holen. Janeway befiehlt Tuvok, das Vinculum in den Maschinenraum zu beamen und permanent zu bewachen. Außerdem soll er eine Ebene-10-Kraftfeld um das Vinculum errichten. Bei der kleinsten Unregelmäßigkeit soll es von Bord gebeamt werden. Dann lässt sie Paris einen Kurs mit Warp 9 setzen. Sie klärt auch nochmal mit Seven ab, dass die Sicherheit die höchste Priorität hat, denn sie haben keine guten Erfahrungen mit den Borg gemacht. Seven bestätigt diese schlechten Erfahrungen. thumb|Seven als DaiMon Torrot Die Arbeit an dem Vinculum wird im Maschinenraum begonnen. Torres lässt Boylan alle primären Kommandoprozessoren sperren und die Transporterkontrollen in den Hauptmaschinenraum umleiten. Seven of Nine und der Doktor betreten den Maschinenraum. In der Nähe des Vinculum werden die Stimmen in Seven wieder lauter. Der Doktor kann diese aber durch eine Anpassung von Sevens Neurotransmitterniveau weiter unterdrücken. B'Elanna nähert sich, Seven versichert ihr, dass der Klingone sich nicht zu ihnen gesellen wird. Darüber ist B'Elanna sehr erleichtert und fragt, ob dies ihr zweites Date sei. Der Doktor meint anschließend, dass er ihre Anstandsdame ist. Torres fragt, wie sie das Vinculum abschalten können. Seven beginnt die Prozedur, doch das Vinculum wehrt sich mit einem Energiestoß. Sie versucht Zugang zu seiner transneuralen Matrix zu erlangen. Da erkennt sie einen Organismus innerhalb des Vinculums. Sie hält diesen für einen viralen Wirkstoff. Der Doktor identifiziert ihn als synthetischen, mutierten organischen Krankheiterreger, der nun Technologie angreift, als wären die Programme des Vinculums biologische Zellen. Aus den Daten des Vinculums kann man ersehen, dass drei Tage vor der Zerstörung ein Shuttle von Spezies 6339 assimiliert worden ist. Sie müssen den Erreger eingeführt haben. Akt III: Neue Persönlichkeiten thumb|Seven leidet schwer Seven stellt ihre Ergebnisse dem Captain vor. 11 Milliarden Individuen wurden von den Borg in den letzten vier Jahren assimiliert und es scheint kaum mehr jemand übrig zu sein. Vor drei Tagen entdeckte das Kollektiv eines ihrer letzten verbliebenen Shuttles. Es wure ein Kubus geschickt, um es zu assimilieren. Der Doktor vermutet, dass sie das Virus im Blut trugen und den Kubus zerstörten. Daher zerstörten sie sich selbst. Captain Janeway beschließt eines ihrer letzten Schiffe zu finden, um sich nach einem Gegenmittel für den Krankheitserreger zu erkundigen. Seven will gerade weiter sprechen, als sie wieder Stimmen hört. Ihre Identität ändert sich abermals. Sie wird zu einem Ferengi mit Namen DaiMon Torrot, der die ganze Astrometrie aufkaufen will. Janeway stellt erstaunt fest, dass er Ferengi ist. Torrot ist erbost und fragt, wofür sie ihn gehalten haben. Er meint, dass er 20 Barren Latinum für den Sichtschirm bezahlen will. Der Doktor versichert ihm, dass die Behandlung kostenlos ist. Auch erkundigt sich Torrot, ob das Schiff zur Galaxyklasse gehöre, worauf Janeway antwortet, es sei eine Intrepidklasse. Dann verringert er seine Provision auf 30% und der Doktor aktiviert ein Kraftfeld um sie. Er meint zu Janeway, dass er den Inhibitor auf Maximum gestellt hat. Jedoch kommen immer neue Persönlichkeiten hervor. Da kommt wieder eine andere Person zum Vorschein. Sie sucht ihren Sohn Gregory Bergan, der bei Wolf 359 vermisst ist. Sie selbst ging in eine Rettungskapsel und hörte drei Tage nichts von ihrem Sohn. Und plötzlich ist Seven wieder da und will wissen, wie lange sie weg war. Sie gibt zu, dass die Stimmen ihr Angst machen und dass sie nicht weiß, wie lange sie das noch ertragen kann. Captain Janeway spricht ihr Mut zu und verpflicht sie durchzuhalten, während alles getan werde, das Vinculum zu deaktivieren. thumb|Kleines Mädchen in Sevens Bewusstsein Immer mehr Persönlichkeiten bilden sich in Seven und Captain Janeway versucht so gut wie möglich mit ihnen allen zu sprechen. Als sie auf die Brücke zurückkehrt, fragt Chakotay, ob sie interessante Leute getroffen habe. Sie berichtet ihm, dass sie mit einem Krenim-Wissenschaftler über temporale Physik diskutiert hat und mit einer bolianischen Maniküre Witze austauschte. In der vergangenen Stunde seien 12 neue Persönlichkeiten aufgetaucht. Der Doktor hat Seven ruhiggestellt. Doch gegenüber Chakotay gibt sie zu, dass er vielleicht doch recht hatte und ein Borg nicht in die Crew zu integrieren ist. Doch Chakotay hat inzwischen seine Meinung geändert. Er hätte Seven keinen Tag, geschweige denn ein Jahr gegeben und Janeway hat bewisen, dass Seven nun doch ein Teil der Crew geworden ist. B'Elanna meldet sich und meint, sie sei bereit für die Deaktivierung. Doch ihr und Tuvok gelingt es im Maschinenraum nicht, das Vinculum mittels eines Dämpfungsfeldes zu deaktivieren. Der Doktor meldet, dass sich Sevens neurales Muster stabilisiert. Das Vinculum passt sich jedoch an und leitet seine Schaltkreise um und auch Seven reagiert schlecht auf die Prozedur. Der Doktor meldet, dass sich Sevens neurale Bahnen destabilisieren. Dann kollabiert das Kraftfeld und Tuvok kann nicht auf Notenergie umschalten. Die Prozedur wird abgebrochen. Tuvok meldet dies der Brücke. Dann ruft der Captain die Krankenstation. Doch Sevens neurales Muster ist verschwunden und sie haben Seven verloren. Akt IV: Besitzanspruch thumb|Tuvok in Sevens Bewusstsein Der Doktor meldet im Bereitschaftsraum des Captains, dass er Sevens Persönlichkeit nicht stabilisieren kann. Sie kann kaum einen Satz beenden, ehe die nächste Persönlichkeit zum Vorschein kommt. Dies erzeugt unglaublichen Stress in ihrem zerebralen Kortex und sie verlieren sie. Da bietet Tuvok eine Gedankenverschmelzung an, doch der Doktor ist überhaupt nicht begeistert. Er hält nichts von diesem vulkanischen Hokus Pokus. Außerdem sei eine Verschmelzung mit hunderten Personen laut Janeway zu risikoreich. Tuvok meint, dass dies der einzige Ausweg sei. Der Doktor protestiert noch einmal dagegen. Doch der Captain willigt ein und Tuvok braucht eine Stunde zur Vorbereitung. Janeway erinnert den Doktor daran, dass dieser meinte, sie hätten alle Behandlungsmöglichkeiten ausgeschöpft. Dieser meint daraufhin, dass er hofft, dass er keinen weiteren Patienten bekommt. Sie werden jedoch von Chakotay unterbrochen, der den Captain auf die Brücke ruft. Während dieser Zeit trifft die Voyager auf Spezies 6339. Kim meldet, dass deren Schiff schwer bewaffnet ist. Allein in der Hecksektion verfügen sie über 22 Phaserkanonen. Janeway lässt das Schiff rufen und diese antworten. Sie informiert sie, dass sie ein Stück Borgtechnologie geborgen haben, dass mit einem Virus infiziert war. Diese sind alles andere als begeistert, als sie erfahren, dass die Voyager das Vinculum geborgen hat. thumb|Ven droht dem Captain Ven kommt an Bord der Voyager und spricht mit Captain Janeway. Sie haben das Virus zur Vernichtung der Borg konzipiert und hoffen, damit noch viele andere Borg-Kuben zu zerstören. 13 seiner Leute opferten sich, damit sich das Virus im Borgschiff ausbreiten konnte. Dann wäre ein Borgschiff nach dem anderen vernichtet worden. Er fragt wieso, sie sich eingemischt haben. Janeway erklärt ihm, dass ihr Virus ein unerwartetes Opfer gefunden hat, ein Mitglied seiner Crew. Sie ist Borg und wurde vor über einem Jahr aus dem Kollektiv befreit. Er berichtet, dass sie eine Behandlung nie in Erwägung gezogen haben. Energisch fordert er das Vinculum zurück und ist auch bereit, die Voyager dafür zu zerstören. Janeway ist zur Übergabe bereit, will jedoch zunächst Seven behandeln. Torres überlegt bereits, ob sie das Dämpfungsfeld modifizieren kann. Janeway erklärt dem Fremden nun, dass sie das Vinculum jetzt nicht übergeben wird und erinnert ihn, dass ein Angriff auch das Vinculum beschädigen kann. Ven meint dazu, dass dieses die Zerstörung eines Schiffes überstand und auch die Vernichtung eines weiteren verkraften könne. Seven kommt unterdessen auf der Krankenstation kurz zu sich. Sie ist auf einem Biobett angeschnallt, da - wie der Doktor erklärt - einige ihrer Besucher sehr gewalttätig sind. Seven entschuldigt sich dafür. Auch fragt sie nach dem Vinculum und der Doktor informiert sie, dass sie daran arbeiten. Sie ist wütend über sich selbst, da sie sich nicht anpassen kann. Der Doktor meint, dass der nächste Sozialunterricht wohl über das Thema der Unvollkommenheit gehen muss. Dann hört sie wieder die Stimmen, die lauter werden. Der Doktor modifiziert den Kortikalmonitor. Er informiert Seven über die geplante Gedankenverschmelzung von Tuvok, um ihr neurales Muster zu stabilisieren. Der Doktor sieht die Möglichkeit eines Hirnschadens bei Tuvok, aber dieser meint, dass er die Verschmelzung beenden kann, ehe dies passiert. Obwohl sie sich Sorgen um Tuvok macht, stimmt sie zu. Auch bittet sie den Doktor noch, sich bei der ganzen Crew für deren Bemühen zu bedanken, doch dann übernehmen die Stimmen wieder die Oberhand und der Doktor muss Seven betäuben. thumb|Seven hält sich fest um nicht abzustürzen In seinem Quartier schließt Tuvok seine Meditation ab und geht zur Krankenstation. Das fremde Schiff greift an, wie Kim Janeway meldet. Auf der Krankenstation informiert der Doktor Tuvok, dass Chakotay die Taktik übernommen hat. Genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt beginnt Tuvok seine Gedankenverschmelzung und B'Elanna beginnt mit der Deaktivierung des Vinculums. Der Doktor will die Verschmelzung beim ersten Zeichen von Problemen beenden will, doch Tuvok lehnt dies ab, da es eine Vielzahl von Problemen geben wird. Seven wechselt schnell zwischen den Personen hin und her. Tuvok dringt mit einer Gesitesverschmelzung in ihren Geist ein. Er findet sich wieder in einem Borg-Schiff, in dem es von Leuten wimmelt. Akt V: Rettung? Tuvok macht sich auf die Suche nach Seven, doch die verschiedenen Charaktere versuchen ihn abzudrängen und er kann Seven nur aus der Ferne sehen. Er versucht durch die Menschenmassen hindurch zu Seven zu kommen. Der Doktor erkundigt sich bei Torres, wann sie das Vinculum abschalten kann. Diese meint, dass sie noch einige Minuten Zeit braucht, zumindest wenn das Schiff in einem Stück erhalten bleibt. Kim meldet derweil, dass die Schilde auf 60 % gefallen sind. Chakotay feuert weiter. Dann verliert das Schiff auch die Triebwerke. Torres ruft Janeway und meldet, dass sich das Vinculum nicht mehr anpasst und das Dämpfungsfeld funktioniert. Die Verschmelzung gerät außer Kontrolle. Der Doktor möchte sie abbrechen, doch es gelingt ihm nicht. Tuvok schlägt in Sevens Geist derweil einen Klingonen nieder und wirft ihn hinab. Seven wird von den Kreaturen immer mehr an den Rand eines Abgrundes gedrängt. Sie versucht nicht zu fallen und schreit immer wieder nach Tuvok. B'Elanna Torres fährt den Energieoutput des Vinculums zurück. Jedoch verliert das Schiff die Feldemitter und Kim schaltet auf Energiereserve um. Torres schaltet das Vinculum ab, nachdem dieses sich wieder auflädt und die Kreaturen verschwinden. Tuvok greift nach Seven. Die Verschmelzung löst sich und Seven ist wieder bei Bewusstsein. Der Doktor informiert darüber den Captain. Der Captain lässt Kim das fremde Schiff rufen und ihnen mitteilen, dass sie das Vinculum freigeben. Da diese nicht reagieren, lässt sie das Vinculum ins All beamen und fliegt mit Warp 9 davon. thumb|Seven gibt Naomi wichtige PADDs Der Doktor untersucht Seven und attestiert ihre Gesundheit. Janeway erkundigt sich, was mit den anderen Persönlichkeiten ist. Laut dem Doktor sind diese wieder inaktiv und werden nicht zurückkehren. Allerdings meint der Doktor, dass diese bei ihr bleiben werden. Seven bedankt sich beim Captain für die Hilfe durch die ganze Crew und weiß gar nicht, wie sie das wiedergutmachen kann. Der Captain meint, sie könne mit etwas Kleinem anfangen, wie den Reparaturarbeiten an den EPS-Verteilern, die gerade anfallen. Seven will sich sofort daran machen. Zuvor aber sucht sie noch Naomi auf und bringt ihr eine Menge PADDs zum Lernen mit. Diese enthalten Sternenkarten, der nächsten drei Systeme, die die Voyager passieren wird, außerdem soziologische Daten über 173 Spezies aus dem Delta-Quadranten. Außerdem bittet sie Naomi ihr das Kadis-kot-Spielen beizubringen. Freudestahlend sagt Naomi zu. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Die Titeleinblendung Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten Synchronisationsfehler Als der Doktor berichtet, dass bei Seven of Nine humanoide neurale Muster aufgetaucht sind, meint er jedoch menschliche neurale Muster. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Infinite Regress (episode) es:Infinite Regress fr:Infinite Regress (épisode) nl:Infinite Regress Kategorie:Episode (VOY)